knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Sa zbora
Istinite mejdandžije Ova kraća Kočićeva crtica štampana je prvi put u beogradskom časopisu Delo, IH/1904, br. 2, a zatim iduće godine prenesena i u III Kočićevu zbirku „S planine i ispod planine“ (1905). U prošlu nedjelju probudi me rano iza sna zveket cvancika, udarci potkovanih opanaka i tih, nejasan ženski žagor, koji se ovda onda miješao s krupnim, muškim uzvicima. Sjetih se brzo šta je. Mlada je nedjelja, a svijet se svake mlade nedjelje skuplja na zbor. Umoran i neispavan, jedva se digoh i obukoh, pa smaknuh zastore s prozora. Svijet je neprestano, žagoreći, pridolazio. Drumom od Gomjenice, čiji se je šum jedva osjećao kako meko i ujednačeno šušti, a za njima se nanizao oveći osuk ženske čeljadi u čistim, bijelim rubinama. Kroz ranu, jutarnju svježinu bjelasale su se i lepršale ženske bošče, blještili se i prelivali na mladinskim i djevojačkim punim njedrima svijetli i vlažni gerdani, i crvenili fesovi na muškim glavama. Svako žensko čeljade, po običaju kad se ide na zbor, nosi u ruci kitu bosiljka i devesmilja, a u djevojaka na udaju vide se i đulići, svježi i crveni kao krv, iza uva, i dva, tri stručka miloduva u kosi, koji je već počeo venuti. Susreću se na raskršćima. Ljube se prije i kume, pitaju se za zdravlje kumovi i prijatelji, šapore snaše i djevojke i stidljivo pogledaju oko sebe. U momaka užagrile oči, pa se živo svijetle i nemirno poigravaju. Već se jedan našao kao i u poslu: primakao se curama, pa ih zadirkuje i otima im crvene đuliće iza uva. - Ej, momčiću, nemojde ti, znaš, tako! Post je, molitvu ti tvoju, a i jesen je još podaleko! - ču se muški glas iz jedne gomilice. - Rodile su, brajane, šljive. Moremo se svakom veselju od boga dragog nadati. Ostavi ti slobodno djecu nek se, ako ćeš, malo i prošalikaju! - istače se iz druge gomilice jedna ostarija žena neobično svijetlih i krupnih očiju. Moj slatki brajane, jedro meso i vrela krv slabo se, ako ćeš me pitati, brinu za post i molitvu. Znam ja to po sebi. O, grdna rano, kad sam ja bila nekad vako u vatri i naponu… - Jezik za zube, torokačo jedna! - izdera se neko osorno. Ne uzmeći nam djece! Vidi ti nje kakva je ona samo! Nastade mek i veseo kikot i nerazgovijetno šaputanje od usta do usta, a iskrena se torokača, postiđena, negdje izgubi u zboru. Jedre i pune curice zanose stidljivo glavu u stranu, mirišu vlažno bosilje i devesmilje i smijulje se. Onaj se momčić zacrvenio od stida, pa ne trepće, a smijeh i šapat sve se više i više širi po zboru. Svijet jednako pridolazi i prisnažuje sa sviju strana. Vedar je i topao dan, pa narod pohitao na zbor. Zamalo bi, pa se i služba svrši u crkvi. Istom sada nastade živo kretanje, razgovor, žagor i dovikivanje. Puše se vatre, viču zboračke kafedžije, sjakte se ibrici i fildžani, svijetli se i prelijeva nakit na ženskinju, miriše cvijeće i tamjan iz otvorene crkve, a nad svim tim svježim, mirišljavim i živim šarenilom nadnijelo se i svelo planinsko nebo, modro i čisto kao ogromno riblje oko. Sve oživlje nekakvim čudnovatim životom, sve se kao preobrazi i osnaži. Već se i pjesma razliježe: Soldačijo, moja brigo teška, Oj jeliko, oj goro zelena! Ostade mi žena ko djevojka, Oj jeliko, oj goro zelena! Dva snažna i vitka momka kao dvije jele, zagrljeni kao dva brata, stupajući polagano kroz zbor, pjevali su tu žalobitnu pjesmu, kroz koju je odjekivala tuga i neizmjerna žalost za nečim izgubljenim. Svijet se zgrnuo oko njih, pa ih prati, a oni sve snažnije, tužnije izvijaju ovu novu, čudnovatu planinsku pjesmu koja duboko, preduboko u srce zadire. Iz priplanulih i okoštih im obraza bije ono puno, prkosno, planinsko zdravlje i snaga, a iz očiju ljuta mržnja i tuga. Pjesmom su valjada htjeli da se otresu teške čame i duboke, nemile slutnje što im je obuzimala svu dušu. - Oba su primljena u soldate, a oba su i oženjena, nema još ni neđelju dana - prošapta neko kao žaleći ih. - Ljudi moji, đe li će im kosti istruniti? - Braćo moja i Srbovi moji, ja sam nešto opazio: kad se gođ ovi dobrosretni soldati primaju, uvijek će kiša pasti! E, da rečemo, što bi to moglo biti posrijedi? - E, moj sinko: i bogu dragom žao što nam djeca tuđinu robuju! S teške nepravde i samo nebo plače! - uzdahnu stari Čočorika, koji je deset godina za turskog suda u Vidinu u zatočenju ležao, i čija su dva unuka prije nekoliko godina u Gracu umrla. Jocane moj i Milane moj, đe li sad vaše nesretne kosti trunu? - Ama, šta i’ šalju u taj prokleti Grac kod tolike naše zemlje? - Šta i’, veliš, šalju u Grac? Šalju i’, rođeno moje, da brže pomru, a sve, belćim, zato da je, rečemo, našeg svijeta i našeg zakona manje u ’voj zemlji. Znam te, Švabo! Znam te, Švabo, ko probijenu paru u kesi, ali nećeš izvršiti što si nakastio! Držaćemo, ko Turci, preko zakona po tri žene, a beli nećeš izraditi što si namislio, jer, s božjom voljom i pomoći, jedan će Srb umirati a po tri se rađati! Pokraj njih naiđoše dva žandara, bez kojih ne može nijedan zbor u Krajini proći. Oštri, namršteni i dostojanstveni kao da im je carska kruna na glavi, krstarili su oni kroz zbor, pazeći na sve što se radi i govori. Neko im se iz gomile podrugljivo nakašlja, a jedan od pjevača izvadi iza pripašaja vojni poziv i pruži ga jednom žandaru: - Viđajde, vjere ti, kad me to Švabo zove dolje sebi. - Sjutra… osam sati pred kotar - odgovori žandar suvo, preko srca. - Pa tako će biti i za mene? - promrmlja drugi momak držeći poziv u ruci. - Tako i za tebe! - reče osorno žandar i ne gledajući u poziv. Momci se zgledaše, i jedan prošapta: - Naša je noć i božja. Još ćemo se malo veseliti, pa onda… More biti da nam je ovo pošljednji zbor. Rodbina, prijatelji i poznanici strčaše se oko njih i stadoše ih štošta zapitkivati. - Baš šjutra? - Šjutra. - A što knez reče: u drugi pazar? - A, šta zna knez! * Vedar dan, pun osvježavne topline i svjetlosti, u trenutku se pretvori u mračan i natmuren, te se i svijet, usplahiren, poče ranije nego obično razilaziti sa zbora. Nebo pri krajevima tamno olovasto, pa onda gore više kao očađelo, a po sredini crne se gusti, smrknuti oblaci kao ogromni komadi utuljena ugljena. Preko planinskih ovršaka, koji su se dizali u strahobnoj polutami, dopirala je kao iz neizmjerne daljine ujednačena, potmula jeka i oštar, leden vjetar. Sve se živo na zemlji kao nakostriješi, drkćući i strepeći, valjada, od podmukle, strahovite bure što će u časku nenadno zaurlikati kroz planinske, uvalaste prodole. Vojnici, pjevajući, krenuše na put. Iako se velika bura spremala, niko ih ne opomenu da ne idu. Sramota je to i pominjati mladu i snažnu planincu koji ni od čeg ne preza. Njega samo onda boli i ljuto tišti kad unaprijed sluti da će svenuti i uginuti bez puške i noža. Zato, valjada, obojica i bijahu tužni i zamišljeni na rastanku. Počeše im sa sviju strana nuditi ploske s rakijom da se razvesele. Mlada ženska čeljad i obližnja rodbina i svojta kite ih cvijećem, a ostariji i pripoznatiji ljudi uče ih i savjetuju kako će se vladati i ponašati u dalekom, tuđem svijetu: - Čuvajte se i pazite se, djeco moja! - savjetuje ih stari Čočorika. Nek vam je uvijek na umu ona naša stara i pametna riječ: Tuđi ljudi, ne znamo im ćudi; tuđa zemlja kalauza nema. Budite uvijek jedan drugom na ruci i slažite se, jer, vjerujte ovoj sijedoj glavi, nesretna je zemlja koja vas je odranila i na kojoj ste se prvi put časnim krstom prekrstili. - Zbogom, braćo! Zbogom ostajte svi i prošćavajte! - stadoše se praštati i ljubiti. Zbogom, sejo! - Brato moj, brato! - zagrcnu se sestra, zagrli ga i poče se lomiti i gušiti u jecanju. Brato moj, brato! Nikad te, more biti, neću više viđeti!… Žene im, kršne i prikladne, nijemo, nepomično stoje i skamenjeno ćute. O, kakve se velike i silne riječi tuge i čemera kriju u tom stidljivom, grkom i ledenom ćutanju! - Zbogom! - viknuše obojica, pa se zagrliše i zapjevaše: Kad se sunce sa zapada rodi, Oj jeliko, oj goro zelena! Doći ću ti sa Kosova, ljubo, Oj jeliko, oj goro zelena! Sinuše dvije svjetlice, jedna iza druge, i tamno zelenilo jela i smrčika okupa se u blijedoljubičastoj boji. Negdje u daljini otiskuje se grom iza groma, potresajući sa užasom teška, pocrnjela nebesa. Kiša polagano šušti, romori i pada na zapečenu zemlju, dok sa svom silinom ne pljusnu. Gromovi se umiriše, izumirući tamo iza planina tako teško kao da snažni divovi srdito odahnjuju. Na sve strane, kroz zamagljene i ovlažene planinske prodole i uvale, zviždi i jauče vjetar i bura tako silno i tužno da se činilo kao da cijela jedna zemlja, plemenita i čestita zemlja, cvili i uzdiše sa zla udesa i nemile sudbine.